The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting
by fitever
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are out, shape shifters are humanity's only chance of survival. When Bella finds herself in a 'safe community' What does the chief and Alpha of the community do to make her lady parts tingle?
1. The Protectors

_**Ephraim and Bella story. **_

_**Rated M : **__Expect strong language, sexual innuendos and sexual scenes of graphic nature. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series, not me. But I want my own Alpha *Pouts* xx _

_**The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting.**_

_**Chapter One : The Protectors**_

_**BPOV**_

Times had changed. People had changed. Monsters lived amongst us and ruled humanity. When did horror movies start coming to life? When did vampires and werewolves jump out from the pages and breath real air? No one knew just how long monsters lived amongst us, but just like every fairy tale there were the knights on white horses to save the day, they came in the form of shape shifters. When the monsters first 'came out' life was hectic, suicide ratings were up as well as other crimes that not even the army could handle. What use were human men in an army when there was an army of immortal supernatural beings who could easily kill them all?

Safe houses were made, supposedly capable of keeping out the monsters. The monsters just laughed at the feeble attempt. But then communities started to go missing, not even the vampires or werewolves understood just what was happening, no one could find any trace of the large masses that went missing. And for the supernatural, that was just weird. The monsters weren't too intimidated by this information. They collected humans and placed them into farms, where they were living through machines whilst their blood continued to pump out for vampires delight. Blood wasn't just what werewolves craved though, it was the flesh, the bone of man that they fed from, so birthing farms were created, were humans were forced to have daily intercourse to create more and more human beings until the woman ended up pregnant.

And then there was the lucky humans. The humans who were waiting. Waiting to be found and captured for what ever farm was closest. Families had been separated, presidents and prime ministers meant nothing compared to the rule that the monsters claimed on the world. Stories travelled though, stories of men who change into large creatures to save humans from the demons that walked amongst us. Creatures who could kill them and protect humans.

My parents died today. Grief burns in my chest as my heart swelled with emotion and pain closed my throat up. We were the ones hiding, running everyday just to get further away from one beast and closer to another, it was an impossible task of trying to reach a safe haven that simply didn't exist, but we ran because life was meant to be our own, not someone else's.

My father and mother were in love, it never faltered through the hardships of these days. My mother held onto my younger sister Angela deathly close to her as if she expected her to go missing, but little babies didn't stay alive for very long in this day and age. Angela was only one year old and still had her whole life to look forward to, but that had all been taken from her now. The day had been rare, it was sunny and it was warm, a small river allowed it's sanctuary to be bathed in and refresh ourselves from our long walk. Who knew how long we had been walking, running, escaping, but it never seemed to be leading us anywhere. This small offer of cleanliness put smiles on our faces.

I was holding my sister as I attempted to bathe her, but she made it hard with her splashing, my parents had gone off for some alone time, that they never got anymore. I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was big and black, Angela had been quiet for some time, but I place a hand over her mouth just in case. Hiding behind the rocks, moving very slowly as my eyes stayed trained on the back of the beasts form. My mothers moans, even I could hear as she climaxed, sent the beast hurtling towards them. I cried silently as I heard their scream, so different from the ones of their love making just moments ago, as the beast fed from their bodies. But with the water diluting our scent and hiding behind the loose branches of fallen trees and sinking lower into the water, the beast didn't seek me and my sister out. But my breath had been held just in case. Our heart beats easily mistaken as the water rushing and crashing against the river bank, the beast left, filled with it's latest prey as my tears just ran down my face in silent whimpers.

I eased out of the water, not trusting the area to be safe, but needing to move and not wait like a sitting duck. Angela was held so tightly to me, I doubt she could breath easily with the force, but never fussed. Even as a child I could assume even she felt the horrid atmosphere that we were swimming in. I sprinted, faster than my body had ever moved before. Until we had reached a cliff. My eyes scanned the area, trying to decipher my next move.

It was easily made when growling and snarling was heard behind us. My eyes shot back to see something that seemed invisible, but the noise simply got louder. "Your not getting us." I whispered determinedly under my breath as I ripped my shirt off, leaving me in my lacy bra, using my top as a sling, I placed Angela in it and scaled down the cliff top, praying to find something at the bottom. My prayers had been answered half way up the cliff, my limbs tiring and my lungs burning from effort as the little cave's mouth opened in greeting for us. I was shivering as night set in, but refused to let Angela be cold for my sake. I heard the growls and snarls get increasingly louder, almost too close as if it too were scaling the cliff edge. My eyes stayed wide awake as I slowly moved further back into the cave. Angela had fallen asleep, luckily.

The animalistic noises halted, but my body didn't rest. It stayed alert, ready. The cave had bits of drift wood that had scattered it's floor. Making a little wood pile and finding the lighter we had taken from an abandoned town we had come across. Making a fire to keep some warmth back into our skin, but far enough into the cave so it didn't alert anyone to our presence. Curling around Angela like a dog would do with her puppy, I protected her as my eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke feeling uneasy. My stomach twisting uncomfortably as it groaned in protest, needing something to fill it. I was sure Angela would be hungry too. Stomping out the fire and using my top to keep Angela from hurting herself on the rocks in case she woke up. I peered outside the mouth of the cave and listened to nothing but the sea, noting the tide was out., the seagulls squawked and the air rustled the trees, but nothing else, nothing animalistic made any noise. Looking back at my sister, she was fast asleep, I doubted she would wake up, she normally didn't until the sun was higher up in the sky.

Quickly assessing the climb and scaling down the jagged edge of rocks I walked to the rocks to find crab or something else edible. I quickened my pace as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, not wanting Angela to wake up with out me and fall out of the cave on the middle of the cliff, that would be disastrous. I took my shoe off and my sock and used my sock to hold the crabs I caught. I stiffened when I heard some howls. I looked up and sure enough my eyes caught sight of wolves, five of them. My heart was pounding in my chest as they started to run down the cliff where it dipped to meet the sand of the beach. I didn't think twice about Running right to Angela.

I kept my eyes on them as they watched me whilst sprinting towards me. I bit my lip hard as I pushed my body faster. I literally threw my body onto the cliff, four feet off of the ground, my body scrambled into climbing faster than I had ever done before. The wolves had skidded to a stop and watched me curiously, which was something I hadn't expected, but didn't stop to think about it as soon as Angela started to cry. My body froze and my eyes widened as I stared at the wolves in pure fear as my heart beat even faster at the thought of them getting to my defenceless sister. I must have climbed up in half the time it took me to climb down this morning as I threw my body into the mouth of the cave. Angela's screams and tears fell down fast as I ran to her and cooed to her.

"Shh, baby girl. I'm here. Don't cry Angela, my sweet Angel." I kissed her wet cheeks and wiped the tears away with my fingers as she started to suck on the skin of my collar bone. My eyes were glued on the mouth of the cave, waiting for the wolves to crawl through it. Tears fell as I felt little Angel's heart beating swiftly in her chest, but calming down. Minutes passed us and no wolves.

With Angela pressed tightly to me I peered out of the cave and gasped silently as three half naked men and two wolves seemed to be discussing something. One of the men got seemingly angry and started to shake, shake so badly he turned into a wolf. A werewolf, but not the monsters who needed a full moon to phase. What were they? My terror filled, loud gasp caught all five of their attention. I scrambled backwards, quickly. Were they a new breed of werewolf that could change their bodies when they so pleased?

"Ma'am?" A husky voice called up to me. Not happening. Not happening. Not happening. "We wont hurt you, can you come to the front of the cave so we can talk?" Not happening. Not happening. Not happening. "We aren't werewolves, well, we are, but we don't hurt humans. We're protectors. Shape shifters." I bit my lip. They could be lying. "Just come to the front of the cave and talk to us."

I crawled slowly. My body tense as I hid Angela behind my feet. "Ma'am? You there?" Another voice asked.

"You dumb ass, of course she's there. We saw her go in and there's no way out of that cave. She's terrified of us, which is completely understandable since the bloodsuckers and human eating werewolves want nothing more than to kill her and whoever else she may have up there." An older, more mature voice growled out.

"Guys." Another man looked up at me pointedly and I tensed even harder as they all looked up at me. They were now all human, all in denim cut offs with no shirts. "What's your name?" The man looked young, but still older than me, he had a kind smile and soft eyes with dark choppy hair and thick bands of muscle covering his body, just like the other four.

"Isabella." I whispered, too soft for them to hear, but they did. Damn supernatural.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Seth. Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" I didn't respond. "Okay. Well, let us tell you about us then, maybe make you feel more comfortable?" I nodded sharply once.

"My name is Jared." The man next to him stated, he was the one with the mature, older voice. He was handsome, they all were. "This is Paul, Embry and Brady. We are shape shifters, we are humans who turn into our wolf forms to protect humans from vampires and werewolves. We don't eat humans, or drink from them. We have a gene in our blood that triggers our change. The closer we are to vampires or werewolves, the trigger is released and we phase for the first time." I stared, not taking my eyes off of them. "We have a safe community two miles along the coast. Humans and shape shifters live together as we protect you under our watch. There are roughly fifty shape shifters amongst us and over two thousand humans."

"We have an Alpha called Ephraim, he's the main man in our tribe, he's the Chief as well, which means he gets a lot of power and high rank over us. In the tribe, or community as Jared said, we have a school and shops, library and post office. It's like a town but surrounded by a wall which we protect. There is a small beach which is a short walk away, but humans have to be accompanied by a protector if they want to go down to it. Where we are we don't get many outsiders, but we do find the odd vampire or wolf that has strayed away, or in even more unlikelier circumstances we find a human, like you."

"We only want to protect you. We can get you a warm bath, food, clothes and home to stay in." Paul trailed off as he shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Your protectors?" I asked. They all nodded as I looked at all of them, until they all beamed a smile towards me, but not at me. One of the boys gave a small wave, I looked down to find Angela crawling between my legs as I scoffed a laugh and picked her up. "Silly little danger mouse, should have stayed hidden." I berated her lightly as I cuddled her to my chest as she squealed and giggled in my arms.

"How did she even get the baby up there?" One of the guys asked. I looked back at them.

"When your being chased, you don't think about how, you just do." I shrugged as they all stared at me. "What?" I asked carefully."

"You were being chased." I nodded slowly. "The werewolf scent we picked up at the top of the cliff, you were running from a werewolf? How did you out run it? It was at the top of the cliff, not the bottom?" He seemed confused as I perched my ass on the edge of the cave mouth, leaving my legs dangle over the edge.

"I climbed down the cliff."

"With the baby?" They asked incredulously. Again I nodded. "How?"

"I took my top off and used it as a sling and climbed down. I wasn't really thinking, I just had to save Angela." I looked down at Angela, looking up at me with a confused expression. "Talking about you, not to you. Nosey." She giggled when I cooed to her as I smiled back at her.

"Is she yours?" I thought about it. Should I lie? Would they take her off of me if they knew she wasn't mine? If we went to this safe tribe, would she be made to live with other parents?

"She's mine." I agreed strongly, leaving now room for doubt.

"Where's her dad?"

"He died by the same werewolf who was chasing us." I said unemotionally and not lying either.

"We're sorry. Do you want to come down so we can take you to the community?" They asked hopefully as I looked down at Angela.

"You wont take her from me?" I asked scared. They shook their heads, so I nodded. "I need her to be safe, if going with you means her safety, then we'll come." I went back into the cave and used the make shift sling again to secure Angela to me as I climbed out of the cave and down towards the sand. It took a little longer this time with a squirming baby on my back, but got down eventually. I shifter from foot to foot uncomfortably as the boys all watched me. Pulling Angela to my front I unwrapped the sling and put her in the sand as she crawled around by my feet, only to promptly fall on her bum and pat the sand around her.

Carefully they approached us as if I would run away again, but I believed them, they didn't look like the monsters. I would trust them, or at least learn to trust them. "I have no money, I can't pay for a house or food." I said ashamed of my lack of fortune as they all nodded sympathetically.

"We will arrange everything for you once we arrive at the community. We need to talk to the Elders and Sam, but their wont be any problem. Your safe now Isabella, we'll look after you." Paul said comfortingly as I bit my lip, at the same time Angela threw a handful of sand into my shin. They all chuckled at us. "She looks like she'll fit in just fine." Paul agreed as I gently pushed her down so she lay on her back and tickled her belly.

"Who do you think you are? Hey bud?" She giggled as I picked her up and wiped her down. She'd need to change her panties from the smell of things. "Um, I need to change her? Can I just wash her in the sea before we take off?" They all looked at one another and nodded. Once I had wiped her off in the sea and washed her nappy clean, just until we could change it. The boys phased and instructed me to hope onto one of their backs, so quickly sliding on and using my top as a sling again so Angela didn't fall off, we were running through the forest at unbelievable speeds.

Thick steal wall came upon us as we slowed down. With huge metal gates that was being patrolled by wolves and men all muscled up and tall like the five men I had met, circled the outside of the wall and the top of the wall. They all looked at our arrival as four of the boys went back to human and instructed me to get off, then Paul phased back and winked at me as I blushed and lowered my head.

"Who is this." One man who was a lot more muscled and taller than the others came striding through the gates. His walk and stance showed power and stance as he stopped in front of us with a wary expression.

"Jacob, this is Isabella and her daughter Angela. We found them at the Cliffs on third beach." Seth said with a smile and a hug to the man in front of him. Jacob, couldn't not smile at Seth as he lowered his lips to Seth and kissed him sweetly on the mouth as I bit my lip, Jacob looked up at me watching them with a smile on my face, his own lips curved into a smirk. My eyes instantly fell to the ground and blushed crimson in embarrassment for looking at their intimate moment. "Be nice." Seth warned as Jacob whined a little.

"Welcome Isabella and little one." He greeted. "How on earth did you get out here though?" I looked around me and watched as everyone around me, even some people inside watched me as I stuttered and blushed.

"We were just running, trying to find this place, the place we heard about on our travels as we tried not to get captured or eaten along the way. The others didn't make it, they were killed yesterday. The werewolf followed me and Angela, but I scaled down the cliff and hid in the cave before it could get to us." I ended up murmuring to Angela as tears fell from my face. A hot hand placed under my chin and tilted my face up so I was looking into dark pools of chocolate.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded and looked away from his intimidating gaze. "Lets get you inside and comfortable." Jacob smiled softly at us as he put an arm around my shoulder and led me inside. "The beast who was at the cliff top was killed, at least that is one monster we don't have to worry about any more." Jacob said kindly as I cried and held Angela even tighter to me. Jacob's arms encircled me and let me cry into his bare chest.

"Thank you so much." I cried. "I couldn't have kept her safe. I couldn't have saved her." Jacob just patted my back and soothed my hair down as his warmth engulfed me.

"You are both safe now." I nodded and apologised for my outburst which he shrugged off. "You will be staying with my mother in law, Sue. Seth's mom and his dad Harry until we build your home for you and little one. Leah, Seth's older sister lives with her imprint Embry, who you met today, so she will be grateful for the young company." I nodded gratefully. "Ephraim will want to speak to you once your settled. So have a bath, change your clothes and eat a nice meal and then Sue will ring Sam to let him know you are ready for visitors." I blushed and bit my lip as I nodded.

"What is an Imprint?" I asked as he chuckled.

"It is when a shape shifter finds their soul mate." I blushed again and nodded. "Seth is my soul mate, and I am his. It's called a double imprint when two shape shifters find one another." I smiled and envied the beautiful smile that lit up his face when talking about his soul mate. I wish I could find my other half and live happily, but I doubted it. "Here we are."

A beautiful little home opened it's doors to us as a pretty native woman barrelled out and embraced me into a tight hug. "Seth has just told me I have a new daughter and grand daughter. I'm Sue, I'm so very pleased to see you made it here safely. And with a baby, not many of these beautiful creatures live these days out there, thank God this little miracle did." She gave my Angel an Eskimo kiss and kissed my cheek. "Come in, come in. Harry, my husband, has run your bath for you, you just need to get yourself inside it." I was ushered in, leaving Jacob and Seth's chuckles behind me with out a backwards glance as I bumped into a large man, I assumed was Harry.

"Hello dear, my name is Harry. Welcome to our home, your bath is run and I'll find some clothes for you from my daughter Leah. I'll be back soon, but take your time." He kissed my forehead and pinched Angel's cheek lightly as she smiled at him. And suddenly I was alone in a strangers house with a steaming bath ready for me. Taking my clothes off carefully, I shed Angels clothes off too and eased my way in the bath and placed Angela on the side, until the water cooled slightly for her sensitive skin.

With Angela safely on the side I quickly washed my hair and body, washing the grime and the blood that was on my fingers from the rough climbing of the cliff. Once I was done, the water was perfect for Angela so I quickly bathed and washed her and dried us off. Wrapping towels around us, there was a knock at the door as Sue peeped in and handed us some clothes. Once changed we curiously walked through the house to were some appetising smells were coming from.

I felt stupid, but held my sock out and offered it to Sue. "Um, when the boys found me I had gone crab fishing, I don't know if you want them or not?" I trailed off stupidly as Sue squealed.

"We haven't had crab in months. This is going to be lovely for supper tonight. Thank you dear." She kissed me again as I blushed and sat timidly at the table with Angela in my arms. "Her name is Angela, right?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I call her Angel, though." Sue nodded.

"What about her father?" I winced. I couldn't lie, not when they had bee so nice to me.

"If Angel wasn't my daughter, would she be made to leave me?" Sue's eyes got big, but understanding as she cuddled me.

"No dear, she wouldn't. She is comfortable and familiar with you. And if you wanted her with you, she would stay with you." I nodded.

"She's my sister." Her eyes got big, not expecting that either. "I know. My mom and dad had her when I was nineteen, she wasn't planned, but loved all the same. Our mom and dad got killed yesterday by a werewolf." I said as she sighed sadly.

"We should tell the boys that she is your sister not your daughter." I nodded ashamed of lying, but too scared to regret that I did, because I hadn't known. "They will understand."

"Thank you for being so welcoming, so loving and you don't even know us yet."

"In times like these, you find even the worst of human will be the nicest man when something else is worse out there." I nodded in understanding as she left me to eat the soup and feed Angela her rice pudding. Once finished, I started to do the dishes, but Sue stopped me.

"I have called Ephraim, he will be over shortly with his son, grandson and great grandson." I opened my mouth side and gawked.

"How old is he?" I asked amazed as she chuckled.

"He looks to be Thirty three, that was when he phased for the first time and has not aged since then, but he should have been in his grave long ago. One hundred and eighty nine, I think his true age is."

"Shit, that's old." I choked.

"But I don't look a day over twenty." A warm voice chuckled as I spun around to find God impersonated. I think my heart stopped completely as I came face to chest with this giant of a man. His pecks and washboard sculpted torso seemed to be carved by angels as a thin layer of perspiration covered his beautiful russet skin. I looked down and saw bare feet and strong calves with thick thighs covered in dark wash denim, frayed at the knee. I avoided his crotch area and craned my neck up to see thick bulging muscle of his neck and shoulders merging together and even higher up to see his square jaw with light stubble and sideburns connecting to a mess of thick black inky locks. He had thick lips and a broad nose, but not too broad. His almond shaped eyes with soul baring black orbs, the intensity was breath taking as I openly gaped at this Adonis of a man before me. I had this animalistic need to take him, claim him as my own. My world seemed to centre around him, I could see myself spinning around his little finger to complete every task he wished me to do to make him happy and I'd oblige.

I had to chant; he has kids, grand kids, great grandkids, he probably has a wife. He was nice enough to let me find refuge in his tribe and here I was checking him out, but what's not to check? Mm, he was beautiful, for a man. Angela giggled and reached out to him whilst struggling against me, that got me out of my trance as he too shook his head and smiled heart breaking as he lifted my Angela from me and gave her an Eskimo kiss as she sloppily kissed his nose, making him laugh as he tucked her into his arm like a pro, well with kids, grandkids and great grandkids I'm not surprised he can handle babies.

"Hello little one." He smiled down at her as she yawned wide and nuzzled her nose into his heat that I could feel radiate from him. "Sleep." And with that her eyes lids flickered closed and she was out like a light. He didn't try to hand her back to me or set her down, he held her as Sue offered them all a seat.

"Isabella?" I looked up and nodded as Sue escorted me to a free chair and kissed my head kindly before leaving the room, I almost screamed at her to come back, but my heart was in my throat and all I could do was open and close my mouth like a goldfish. My eyes instantly stared holes through the table as my frigid body tensed, waiting to be spoken to, but nothing came. I didn't change my posture though, I couldn't. I was terrified of being left alone in the room with this God and his family, who I hadn't even acknowledged yet, whilst he held my sister, who he had been told was my daughter. Fuck my life.

"Come now Isabella." A familiar voice laughed as I peeped up through my lashes to find Jacob smiling kindly at me. Fuck! Was he the grandkid or great grandkid of the man I was heating up over? Oh no. This wasn't happening to me. How can I like someone who wasn't even human and had great grandkids!

"Jacob." Ephraim's voice warned in a gentle manner as I internally swooned.

"Sorry great grandfather." I almost blanched right there on Sue's dining table. "Isabella, you know we wont hurt you. Harry has told us that Angela is your sister and not your daughter, but you lied to keep her with you. We understand. Please relax, we wont harm you." I wanted to scoff, but I couldn't. I was scared the only words I'd come out with would be; I want to fuck your great granddaddy. Exactly my point, best not to speak.

I was brought out of my internal ramblings by a seriously hot hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Ephraim looking down at my with concern, Angela still tucked in under his arm as he frowned at me. "Do not be afraid of your feelings." He said softly as I cringed, he would kick me out of his tribe if he knew my feelings. "Embrace the love that our Gods have bestowed upon us." I bit my lip in confusion.

"What do you speak of father?" A man who seemed close to the same age as Ephraim asked.

"Levi, son, I wish your mother no ill feelings. My love for her was as true as the sun setting and the moon rise. But she knew, as well as I, that she was not my soul's completion. Why do you think I continued to live and she did not?" Everyone, not just me, seemed confused. "Your women stay young with you, do they not? Because of the imprint that bonds you together, Seth and Jacob too. We don't spit in our Gods faces for the gifts they grace us with, so I wont. I embrace mine. Isabella is my completion."

"This makes no sense." The last male who I do no know spoke.

"Billy, I imprinted on Isabella, she is my soul mate." And that's when I passed out.


	2. Little Wolf

_**A/N:**__ I want to suggest a story for you guys to read, obviously you don't have to, but here it is:_

'Part of The Tribe' by 'Heavan Hell Angel'

_I really loved it and it's what influenced the pairing for my story! Hope you like it, if you read it. _

_*Also I have pictures of Ephraim and Tala on my profile if you wanna check it out!*_

_**The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting.**_

_**Chapter Two : Little Wolf.**_

_**BPOV**_

It has been four days since the five wolves found me and Angela at third beach. Four days since I found out I was to be mated and married to the Chief and Alpha of the tribe, the handsome God I stumbled upon on my first night in the community, Ephraim Black. I was terrified of this intense need to see, touch, surround myself with Ephraim. But my mind wanted me to hold tight and just observe him before I gave myself to him fully. This had proven to be torture, for me to walk the other way when he was walking towards me. Especially since part of me had already been stolen by him, but those parts had gone willingly. A beautiful giggle filled the air around me and distracted me from my thoughts as my face lit up with an adoring, loving, smile as a beautiful eight year old native girl ran up to me, smiling broadly with mischief in her eyes, too much alike to her fathers as she jumped on my sitting figure.

Another thing about Ephraim; I wasn't the first love he had had, in fact he had a lot of notches on his bedpost, or so Sue and the other native mothers told me. I didn't enjoy that thought. I wanted to be the first to steal his first kiss, to touch, to love, but since we were over a hundred years in age difference, I couldn't shake my head at his behaviour, everyone has needs. His needs came with the price of a family - a huge one - the youngest of his children being only eight years old, his little wolf, Tala.

"Mama!" I wanted to frown, but I simply couldn't deny the love that swelled in my heart as this beautiful little girl that already saw me as her mother, so my smile widened as did hers at my acceptance of her. "My Collin is teasing me!" She pouted beautifully as I chuckled at her innocence. Collin had imprinted on Tala the moment he saw her, but their imprint differed from Ephraim's. All imprints were destined to mate, but in cases when the imprinter found his/her imprint at such a tender age, their love would grow with the child. Right now Collin is her brother, when she gets older she will see him as her best friend and then crush on him and date him, then mate like mature imprints would. She wouldn't stop aging until she was the same age as her imprint. It was sad that she wouldn't experience any other man, but that also made it more special.

"You should get one of your brothers to beat him up for you, then he wont tease you any more." I said in a mock serious tone as her brow furrowed in concentration with a thoughtful expression.

"You should tell him off for me." She nodded, pleased with herself for her logical outcome. However, I gulped and fidgeted as she pouted, knowing I wasn't for that idea. The boy who was only fourteen, towered me. He, just like all the wolves, were muscled and intimidating looking. And I was a stranger in the tribe, an outcast, an outsider. I would not be received warmly if I demanded a boy stopped teasing my Tala after only living here four days. Then there was Ephraim, what would he say to me scolding his wolves? But it was his daughter I would be defending. "Please mama? I don't like Collin teasing me." She sniffled and my heart broke as she won me over.

"Where is he?" I asked, looking around the busy woodland area that was filled with a range of races, religion and aged people that scurried along minding their own business. The place we lived reminded me of Robin Hood - the one with Kevin Costner in. There were homes built in the trees with bridges between them, but there were homes scattered on the forest floor also. It was so naturalistic, like it was back to living off of the wild life, it seemed perfect.

"He is up there!" She craned her little neck all the way back and looked up at one of the tree houses, pointing to the hut where the elders hosted their meetings. I cringed. The room was lit with lanterns as dusk fell upon us, meaning they were hosting a meeting, probably arranging a patrol rota, like Leah had told me in passing the other day. Tala sat in my lap and sighed. "Papa doesn't like me interrupting him, so I thought you would help me instead?" My heart was beating in confusion. I couldn't deny her, yet I was scared of disturbing the meeting. But with a deep breath I picked Tala up and sat her on my hip as I stormed over to the makeshift elevator that rose to the first layer of huts up the trees.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you!" I teased as she rolled her eyes and cuddled into me as she yawned. Of course she was tired, it was getting late, the night was falling faster around us and soon it would be curfew for everyone to go inside, say for the wolves of course. "What did he say to you, to upset you so?" I cooed gently to her as the elevator screeched to a halt. I walked us down the wooden walkway towards the glowing hut where loud booming, joyous, voices echoed from.

"He kept saying I loved him. I do love him, mama, but I don't want him to know that." She blushed adorably and I giggled softly as she slapped my arm playfully as he hid her burning cheeks into my shoulder.

"So was he teasing you, if it was true?" I asked softly as she shook her head stubbornly. "Maybe Collin knows how you feel even better than you know your own feelings?" She sat up and sighed sadly.

"But I know I love my Collin, just like you love papa, but you don't tell him you love him so I wont tell Collin." My walking halted abruptly as I stared down at the intelligent child in my arms.

"You should not try to copy someone else, you should be your own individual. We all have our own minds, so you should make your own mind up. You are so pure and wonderful, Collin would love you even if you don't admit you love him back." She bit her lip and nodded.

"But I want to be like you, mama. If I act like you, I will grow up like you and I will be able to save my people from werewolves - just like you." Everyone had heard of my escape from the werewolf, ever since then I have had Tala tell me she wants to be like me, but to this extent? It was scary to see just how observant she was that she would even try to copy me in the romance department.

"My little girl." I Eskimo kissed her as she kissed back. "Even the bravest woman, who escapes werewolves and fights other monsters, can be terrified of falling in love with a man." I sighed as she nodded, I doubted she understood, but the way she spoke tonight made me think that maybe she just might understand. "Plus your mama, and I'm sure your papa will agree, you are too young to fall in love. Keep growing up and let your love grow with you and then tell Collin you love him." She giggled and nodded. "Are you staying with me tonight?" I asked, she nodded instantly as I sighed and nodded.

We had only stopped a short way from the hut with loud men, so as we reached the hut, Tala giggled and beat me to tapping on the door I tickled her softly as she squealed. "Who said you could knock the door, huh?" I teased and laughed as she squirmed in my hold and jumped down only to fly through the now open door to the safety of Collin as she watched me like a hawk as I stayed outside. "Chicken!" I teased as she puffed out her chest and ran straight at me with determination as the men inside just watched our display with confusion, but humour. I easily picked her up and peppered her face with kisses as she giggled and squealed as she kissed lots of little kisses on my face too.

"Tala?" A stern voice called out. "Why did you come up here, you know your not meant to." She bowed her head as she held on extra tight to me as one of the Elders told her off.

"It's my fault. I was just going to ask Ephraim if Tala can stay with me tonight?" Ephraim did not make eye contact with me, which annoyed me, I imagined this was how he felt when I attempted to ignore him on a daily basis. No one answered me, but they continued to berate my Tala. Anger was setting my bones alight with burning fuel at the thought of Tala getting upset by these ass holes.

"What if you fell? You could have hurt yourself. You know to have one of us with you, who can protect you. Why must you insist on breaking our rules?"

"I was with mama…" She trailed off as they scoffed.

"Isabella can not protect you." My eyes narrowed as they talked about me as if I wasn't here at all. "And the pale face is not your mother, you know this." My heart clenched as her little whimpers and sobs escaped her. Her hot tears splashed onto my skin as she rubbed her little button nose into my skin and breathed in my scent.

"Shh." I cooed, kissing her forehead, then turned to focus on the Elders and other men in the room. "I can protect her better than some old men sitting in a hut and smoking on their pipe as they berate a child for an adult's mistake. I did not know she could not come up here, so it is me you should scold, not her. Will you scold an adult? And don't ever tell Tala that I'm not her mother." They actually flinched away from my glare as Tala giggled as her chest vibrated from her chuckles. "Your not helping my look of wrath little wolf." I teased as she zipped her lips shut and threw away a key, making me smile, but as I faced the men in the room I scowled. "We only came up here to tell you Tala is staying with me tonight, Ephraim. Good night and have a nice evening, gentlemen." I glared at the men inside before stalking off towards the elevator with Tala in my arms. The men protested from inside the hut, some even following us towards the lift. But it was lowering us to the ground before they caught up, which was surprising.

"Papa loves you, so you are my mama, right?" She whispered in a broken little voice that physically hurt to hear. "Papa told me you will be my mama, but why do the Elders say your not?"

"Of course I am, uno piccolo. You are mine." I couldn't help the Italian that fell from my lips, reminding me of my language classes I took at college before monsters revealed themselves, as I spoke to her. "I may not have carried you in my belly or given birth to you, but I am yours as you are mine. Don't let those men tell you any different. I love you Tala, as I love my Angel. You two are mine." She sighed as she nodded and drifted off to sleep in my arms as I carried her back to Sue's.

Sue could tell I was upset, she was also smiling at seeing Tala with me, she knew how much this little girl meant to me. I was blessed to be placed with Sue and Harry, they loved watching Angela for me whilst I went out and helped the tribe with little things I could do. I kissed Sue's cheek as we passed to my bedroom, where Angela was already asleep and propped up by pillows. I easily dressed Tala in one of my tops, which drowned her, to sleep in and placed her next to Angela and then myself so Angel was in the middle. I kissed both my girls foreheads and found an uneasy sleep awaiting me.

I woke up to Angela's cries. Tala just moaned and turned over to go back to sleep, used to Angel crying in the night. Sleepily rubbing my eyes I picked Angela up and walked us to the kitchen to warm some milk up for her. It was early morning, nearly dawn as I stared out the kitchen window to dark empty streets. My little Angela guzzled the milk greedily as I rocked her gently, then burped her. She easily found sleep again as I placed her in bed by Tala, but I could not sleep, so I ventured back to the kitchen to sit and think, but only thoughts of my dream haunted me.

My dreams scared me. The elders words came back to haunt me as wolves and vampires came and hurt Tala, but my fragile, weak, human body couldn't protect her. She died before my eyes. Tears ran down my face as I thought of the horrid dream that could easily turn true. I couldn't protect her. I could barely protect myself.

"What troubles you so?" A gruff voice pulled my attention to the soundless intruder. My head picked up to see Ephraim standing there, his back resting against a thick wooden beam that supported the house, his arms crossed over his bare chest as he frowned, watching me.

"Just a bad dream." I croaked and winced at the rough sound. He didn't relent though. His body was covered by shadows, but I could see him in the faint light that the candle gave off. He was only half dressed once again, his long ebony locks framing his face as he stared.

"It _must_ have been a bad dream to make you cry like this." He accused as I nodded.

"They were right. I can't protect her or anyone. My dreams terrify me because it could so easily happen. She died at the hands of monsters and I couldn't do anything but watch them do it, I couldn't even wake myself up to stop the vision, only Angela crying stole me from my dream." I was sobbing horrifically as heat enveloped me. I wanted to yell at him, demand he tell me why he didn't help his daughter out in that little hut that the Elders used. Why didn't he interrupt and save me from the humiliation of their cold, truthful, words. But I couldn't because somehow I knew he needed to see my reaction. To see how I fared against them.

"You are stronger than others think." He breathed against my ear, my body trembled against his touch, his warm breath that fanned against my cold skin. "If you were weak you would not even be here. You would have died along time ago, when vampires and werewolves came out of hiding, when you were running, when your parents died, when you ran from the werewolf, when you climbed down the cliff. You are strong, you have to be to be the imprint of an Alpha. But situations like this will occur again. They are testing your strength, not your physical, but mental strength, to see if you are strong enough to be Alpha female." His lips scraped against my ear and across my cheek as I trembled wantonly.

"Your not mad?" He pulled back slightly, only enough to see into my eyes.

"Tala has chosen you, just as much a you have chosen her. My other children were raised by their mothers, Tala never even met hers. My little wolf is aggressive, she loves fiercely and hates more so, but you have gained her love, that was half a battle in itself, the others will simply fall into place." I swallowed thickly. "Tala is my baby, the youngest. The Elders and the pack are all very protective over her. She has chosen you, and that means a harder fight against them, because Tala means so much to them. Just be glad you weren't around when Collin imprinted on her, that poor boy had it rough." He chuckled softly as I sighed.

"Mama?" A little tired voice asked from the darkness as she stepped forward into the light and smiled huge. "Papa!" I smiled as she ran into the kitchen to hug her papa and then climb into my lap as she slumped all her body weight on me and placed her thumb in her mouth as she shut her eyes. Her papa quickly picked her up and whispered to her as he walked her back to my room with Angela in.

"She got scared when you weren't there, she thought you had left her for good." He said as I frowned sadly. I wouldn't ever leave her, not intentionally anyway. "When others test you, I am not allowed to involve myself." I nodded. I knew this, I don't know how I know, but I did.

"Do you regret imprinting on me?" I asked as he growled in his chest, my eyes snapped open to see the anger, the hurt, in his eyes at my question.

"No."

"I'm not a beautiful native girl though, I'm a pale face." I said disgusted with myself, let alone how he felt about my pale colouring.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have met. Not just on the outside, but in here." He placed his hot palm over my heart, skimming his fingers along the curve of my breast as I bit my lip to refrain from moaning. That raw need to claim him was still there burning away, but I wanted to know him before we were intimate. His powerful black orbs stared into my soul through my eyes as every fibre of my being focused on him. "I wont push you into loving me the way I love you, but I want you to know that my heart is yours and your alone - I lie, my children and theirs do hold a big space, but it feels as if my heart has duplicated in size and that whole side belongs to you." He pressed his forehead against mine and nuzzled our noses in a kiss as I smiled softly at this beautiful affectionate side he had not shown until now.

"I want to know you before we mate." I whispered shyly as he smiled, bringing his lips closer to mine, his body heat burned my flesh as he brought contact between our lips, skimming gently over my own in a tender closed mouth kiss.

"We are already mates, we have yet to be mated though." He teased lightly as I nipped at his lower lip, reprimanding him for his tease, but his resounding growl made me believe that he enjoyed his punishment as his own mouth secured against mine with added pressure as his lips parted and his tongue tasted my lower lip. Curiously parting my own lips to allow him his exploration, I breathed through my mouth to taste his pure scent a his tongue collided with my own as his hands gripped my hips and easily picked me up so he didn't lean over me any longer. At his full height, which was close to seven foot, my legs wrapped around his waist instinctively as my hands held onto his neck, whilst his hands held me up under my ass.

My heart was beating furiously as a little giggle pierced our personal moment with a bang as I ripped myself from Ephraim's delicious homely taste as I looked down to find Tala standing shyly behind the beam her father was moments ago propped against. Ephraim smiling down at his daughters innocence as he effortlessly picked her up with one arm and held me secure to him with his other. "If our Angel was with us, I would be complete." He nuzzled his nose along my throat, before turning to Tala. "Why did you get out of your bed, little wolf?" She bit her lip and looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"I could not sleep without my mama there to protect me from the bad dreams." She admitted as my heart swelled and Ephraim's face lit up with happiness and love.

"But now Angela has no one to protect her from bad dreams." Her papa stated as her little eyes widened in horror as she squirmed to get down and ran off to the bedroom as I laughed softly at her innocence. "I only beg that I am not dreaming, because surely this would be a bad dream if it was only a dream that teased me of something I long for." His lips trailed up my neck and jaw as I moaned and pushed my body tighter to his.

"If this is a dream, then don't wake me up." I moaned a very cheesy line as he chuckled, acknowledging the cheesiness of said line. "I feel full, complete, when you are near me. But when we touch, I feel alive." I whispered as my lips kissed his soundly as he hummed his approval.

"Court me, Isabella?" He breathed heavily as he rubbed our noses together, traditionally kissing me with an affectionate, loving, feel, for the second time in so many minutes. I wanted to laugh, he really did show his age when he asked to court me instead of ask me out, but my smile didn't falter as I nodded and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Yes." I breathed against his lips as his own mouth curved under mine.


	3. Just Love Me

_**A/N:**__ I want to suggest another story for you guys to read. I fell in love with it instantly. It's really awesome. _

'Time Will Tell' by 'December Jinx'

_It's a Bella/Emmett fic, but it's awesome. So go ahead and check it out. _

_**The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting**_

_**Chapter Three : Just Love Me.**_

_**BPOV**_

Ephraim deemed today our day to bond, at sunrise he was at my front door and dragging me out in my pyjamas to go to his special place that he could escape from his family and his responsibility as Chief and Alpha. And he was showing it to me, I was choked up with emotion as he opened himself up to me. He gave me a piggyback ride to this abandoned cave up the mountain that overlooked everything, the sea, the forest, the horizon where the sea fell over the edge of the world. It was perfect. He sat me between his legs as he pulled them up either side of my body.

His arms fell over my shoulders and held my hands on my knees as my head rested back on his chest. It was our own little bubble. We had been talking about everything, my life before here, his life before the exposure. His family, my family. He was extremely excited to learn I was fluent in Italian and French and that I had been a year away from becoming a teacher. Our talking had decreased and our silent companionship had taken over, it was peaceful and perfect with him. I couldn't understand how he had imprinted on me, but after today I could finally see it. He was my perfect match, the man I could see myself marrying and having a family with - even if the exposure hadn't happened, I was certain we would have found one another eventually.

"Close your eyes and listen." I shuddered a breath as I willingly did as he asked. With the loss of my sight, my other senses were more alert as I heard his breathing, felt his chest moving steadily behind me, smelt his fragrance that was simply him, my mouth parted as my tongue darted out and licked my lips, but tasting the sea salt, even from up here.

"Ephraim?" He chuckled lowly as he skimmed his lips against my ear.

"You better not leave me up here." I mumbled under my breath. I heard his laugh close by and relaxed, slowly lowering my body backwards to lay down and sigh. I would surely fall asleep again if he didn't disturb me soon.

"You should not tempt a man." He growled in my ear as I jumped with a start as his warm fingers pulled at the buttons of my sleep shirt. I was trembling with want, but fear also. He was so experience with sex and I was so new. As the shirt fell to my sides, pooling on the floor as his index finger ran from the hollow of my neck between my now exposed breasts to my bellybutton and to the hem of my loose fitted trousers. I whimpered. My chest heaving with effort as my heart thundered in my chest. "You are the sweetest music of all. The reaction your body has to me, your heart like a speeding train in your chest as you breasts move exaggeratedly on your chest. The way you breathe through your mouth and exhale through your nose. The way your hair scrapes the ground with the slightest movement, the way your eyelashes bat against your cheekbones as you attempt to keep your eyes closed for me. The way your muscles tense and relax, trusting yourself to trust in me." His finger skimmed my nipple and my mouth parted as my back arched and a gasp gushed past my lips. "That has to be my favourite sound."

"Ephraim." I moaned.

"I stand corrected; that was the sweetest noise to leave your mouth; my name in want. I can only expect it will be put to shame by my name tumbling from your lips in ecstasy." I whimpered and pushed my back off the ground to get closer contact to his heated touch. His warm hands grasped my hips and pulled me up so I was sitting once more, but his thick thighs straddled my upper thighs. "You are a temptress, but I wont force you to make love with me until you are comfortable." I bit my lip. My eyes fluttered open to see his eyes closed and his head tilted forward slightly.

"I want you Ephraim, I'm just scared." His eyes opened quickly as he looked deeply into my eyes and cradled my face with his hands, searching for his answers. "You have children, grandchildren, even great grandchildren and I have only been with one other man. I don't want you to compare me to your previous lovers and I don't want to be bad or do something that will make you not want me any more." I confessed as his eyes and nostrils flared.

"You really should not have told me you have been touched by another man. My wolf has this raw need to claim you as his already, now he needs to prove to you that you are his and only his. I can't hurt you Isabella, but you must not tempt a man so." He growled softly as he nipped at my collarbone and sucked the skin lightly before stroking his tongue to remove the slight sting.

"Sue told me imprinting is meant to assure the next generation of shape shifters, but you already have a family. Why did you imprint on me?" I asked whilst biting my lower lip as his warm lips skimmed kisses between my breasts as he lay between my parted legs and rested his arms either side of my body.

"Imprinting is to assure the strongest possible genes of a shape shifter to continue the gene. Phasing is hard, but there are born leaders, my blood line is strong which means my children are strong, but our children will be even stronger. Somewhere in your family line you must have Quileute blood for me to imprint on you. If you got too close to vampires for a long period of time there is a possibility you could phase, like Leah and my daughters." I nodded slowly. "If you phase before we have children it means our children will be pure bred so they will be one of the strongest wolves and future leaders if anything were to happen to me."

"Wouldn't Levi be the rightful Alpha after you, since he was born first?" I asked confused as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Our ways are not based on who is born first, or if they are male or female. As my imprint, our children would be the strongest, therefore the most natural to lead and capable to protect our people and the tribe. Levi knows our ways, he is not disappointed, although all my children are strong, he knows that ours would be stronger than him and my other children."

"And who says we are having children? What if I told you I can't get pregnant." He examined my face before answering.

"I know you can have children, because otherwise you would not be my imprint. Even if you couldn't have children or wanted them, I would respect you. I would not stray to another women for a family, I already have one. It would be sad not to be able to show our love to others through our children, but my love for you will always remain strong." He looked at me and smiled. "Do you want my children?" He asked softly as I smiled.

"The thought of being a mother doesn't repulse me. A family with you rather warms my heart, actually. The idea of being round with a mini Alpha makes my life seem worth living. I feel as if I would be fulfilling my role as your mate, which makes me happy." The pad of his index finger traced my cheekbone as he leant in and kissed my lips soundly as I giggled when his tongue tickled my lower lip, but parted my mouth to allow him entry as he smiled into the kiss.

"The idea of your belly swollen with my child awakens my body in such sinful ways, Isabella." He purred into my mouth as the vibration of his bare chest against mine sent shockwaves of pleasure to my core. My nipples were hard buds against Ephraim's hard chest, his long legs knelt either side of my hips as he gently grinded down onto my heated sex. "Bella." He whispered seductively as he worked his hips into a gentle thrusting motion that seemed to gradually get faster as he bit gently down on my skin, wherever he could reach, he bit. I whimpered as he brushed his hand against my sensitive folds beneath the trousers I wore. My clit was swollen and throbbing with need.

I cried out as Ephraim palmed my breasts in his hands as his kiss became more fierce, nips and bites to my lips and tongue as his tongue danced needy with my own. I aggressively pulled at the waist of my trousers and wiggled out of them from under Ephraim as he chuckled and sat up, viewing my body like a piece of art as he locked eyes with mine, a wicked gleam sparked in his as he took hold of my ankle and placed my legs on either side of his neck as he dove down to rest his nose on my pubic bone before breathing in my musky scent of arousal. His tongue darted out and licked the inside of my thighs which were covered in my heat. His moan told me he liked how I tasted as he went straight for my lower lips and parted them as his tongue curled around my nub before biting softly on my bundle of nerves. I gurgled a moan in the back of my throat as my head slammed down onto the cave floor as he chuckled into my sex sending vibrations through me as I bucked my hips into his mouth.

I felt one of his large fingers press teasingly at my opening as I whimpered and whined, needing him to push through and take me over the edge. His finger gently entered me as I tensed and pulsated around his digit as he moaned and pushed harder through my tight walls that secured him inside of me. He pumped his finger at a rapid pace, adding another finger as I screamed in ecstasy as he added another. His left hand seemed to move to his own body as he grunted whilst pulling and tugging at his hidden cock. He sucked hard on my clit, which was all it took for me to crumble and fall apart in his arms. White hot pleasure rushed through my body as my vision temporarily left me as my body convulsed under Ephraim's watchful eyes.

"Your so beautiful when you come for me." He cooed in my ear as I opened my eyes to find him straddling my waist as he lent down to kiss me, allowing me to taste my juices on his tongue as I sucked and hummed gratefully at his offering, making him growl as he devoured my mouth.

My hands gently pushed him back as I got up and turned him so he sat down, he quirked an eyebrow at me as I smiled reassuringly. I straddled his lap and grinded down on his half hard member as he hissed and secured his arms around my back to prevent me from leaving his embrace. "Let me taste you." He groaned as his eyes shut and his lips parted as he lowered his body to the floor with his elbows propping him up so he could watch as his hand removed the hair that fell from my face and held it back for me as I unzipped his jean shorts and tugged at them as he rose his hips up so I could slide them off of him. He went commando. He was long and thick, leaking pre come down his solid shaft as he bit his lip to refrain from moaning at the feel of the fresh air on his now straining cock.

My lips parted as my tongue darted out to lick up from the base to tip of his manhood as he groaned and tightened his hold in my hair. My lips hovered over his tip as I looked up at Ephraim from under my lashes, "That has to be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." His whole body was tense as I devoured his cock in one go. "Good God!" He hissed. "Did the Gods favour me when they gave me you Isabella?" I had no problem with gagging, I never had. Taking Ephraim was only hard because his girth was so wide and my mouth could only go so far before my jaw would dislocate. My nose was buried in his thick curls as my tongue ran under his shaft, along the vein as his hand gripped my hair to move my head in a bobbing sensation as I eagerly complied with his needy wishes.

My tongue probed under the layer of his foreskin as he bucked his hips and growled at my ministrations on his leaking arousal. His taste was musky and salty as his beads of come dripped into my awaiting mouth. Repeating the action to his foreskin he bucked again as he fucked my mouth as I let him. He popped out of my mouth as he growled and sat me down before holding my chin and opening my mouth, aligning his cock at my mouth he pushed in until he hit the back of my throat. As he stood before me my hands gripped onto his hips and ass and encouraged him to fuck my face as he wanted. His hips moved at a rapid pace as my tongue worked his dick in my mouth as he shuddered and messed my hair as his hands threaded my locks as if to grip onto something whilst pulling my head to meet his thrusts.

His eyes snapped open when my hands moved from his ass, one hand moved to squeeze his testicles as the other moved to gently stroke his perineum. Our eyes locked and I nearly chocked on his dick when I saw his gold eyes staring back at me, not his black inky pools, but his wolfs eyes staring back at me. He growled when my tongue had stopped moving against him, so I quickly resumed my activities as he nodded and gave four more hard thrusts into my mouth before three large, hot spurts of his essence landed on my tongue and down my throat. His guttural moan was completely worth it, as his hands untangled my hair and started to pet my head as I licked up his softening member in my mouth. His chest was heaving and his eyes wide as he watched me lap at his testicles and perineum to ensure he was clean of his come. Not that I would admit to already being addicted to his come and not wanting to be wasteful of his essence.

I sat awkwardly on my knees in front of him as he dropped to his knees too, his eyes scanning my body as if he was looking for injury. My eyes refused to meet his, he must think I'm a come whore - does he even know what a come whore is? - probably not. His warm hands cupped my jaw gently as he demanded my attention, silently. I flickered my gaze to his only to find his awe and love as he kissed my lips in a small peck. "I love you." He whispered as my heart pounded in my chest.

"I love you too." I whispered as my body tied itself around Ephraim's nude figure as he chuckled and wiling held me to him as he sat down, my legs wrapped around his waist as I buried my head in his shoulder. He was just so big, his whole body dwarfed mine, I was 5'6" so I wasn't the shortest girl alive, but he had to be almost 7foot. His whole body was a mass of muscle and his presence screamed protector. His body enveloped mine and I felt safe. "I love you so much." I kissed his bare chest as he purred low in his throat as I smiled at having that affect on him.

"I should get you back to our girls." I sighed sadly at having to leave him and his secret place. "I know, I don't want to leave either." I nodded as he pulled my top off the ground and threaded my arms through the sleeves as he pushed me back slightly so he could button it back up. I bit my lip as he smiled down at me before finding my trousers and placing them back on my body before pulling up his own jean shorts. "It's nearly super time." Which meant it would be close to nightfall soon. "Our girls haven't seen either of us today and Sue has been very nice to look after them for us for the whole day. And who knows what Levi has done in my absence." He chuckled as I nodded.

The trip back seemed so short compared to the journey up the mountain. Maybe it was because I didn't want today to end, but it spited me as night started to draw in. Sue's house seemed so much like it was my death, rather than just leaving Ephraim for the night. His hold tightened around my hand as I looked up at him and he smiled sadly. "Thank you for today. I'll kidnap you again soon." He teased as I laughed and flung my body at him as he held me whilst I held on like a vice.

"Mama!" Tala squealed as I begrudgingly pulled myself away from Ephraim as he smiled at his daughter when she threw her body into my arms, much like I had done to her father. "I missed you today."

"We missed you too. Are you staying with me or papa tonight?" I asked as she bit her lip, looking torn between us. I knew it wasn't fair to ask her to choose. She hadn't been at Ephraim's home in so long because of me.

"How about Isabella and Angela have a sleep over at our house?" Ephraim offered as my eyes widened and turned abruptly to see him. He had a smug smirk on his face which enhanced his natural good looks as I bit my lip and Tala squealed as she jumped on her papa and hugged him tightly. "Will you stay with us tonight?" He asked as Sue came out of the house with Angela. She was smiling as Angela searched for me, as soon as she spotted me she was fussing. I held her tightly as I looked at Sue.

"Sue do you mind if Angela and I stayed with Ephraim?" I asked. Sue's eyes widened as her lower lip trembled.

"You are old enough to make your own decisions, dear." She smiled kindly before walking back into the house. I nodded slowly as Ephraim grinned winningly as we went inside and packed an over night bag. He saw me prepare some pyjama's and he caught my eye as he gently shook his head as I blushed tenfold and left the sleepwear at Sue's. "Have a good night." She Eskimo kissed Tala and Angela before kissing my forehead and smiling kindly at her Chief.

The walk back consisted of Tala telling us everything she had done that day. It wasn't long before we were outside of Ephraim's house which was the biggest in the tribe due to his high place within the tribe. I'd never been here before, but it was much like Sue's, just less cramped. He guided the girl to their room as Angela had her only little crib made, with Tala saying she would protect her sister. It was heart warming to see Tala so loving with Angel. We kissed the girls goodnight and he showed me to his room where we would sleep. My heart was pounding in my chest as he stared at me whilst I took in his room.

"What if Angela stirs in the night, I wont be able to hear her." I fussed as he chuckled.

"No, but I will." He smiled softly, realising my nerves. "I just wanted to feel your skin against mine as we slept, that is why I asked you not to bring your sleep clothes." I blushed embarrassedly as he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck before removing my clothes and kissing the skin that was exposed to him. He quickly stripped himself and got in bed as I followed him into his comfortable bed and snuggled into his chest as he sighed and wrapped me up in his body heat.

"I love you Ephraim." I whispered into the darkness as he kissed my hair and squeezed me tighter in his arms.

"As I love you Isabella." He gently pried me away from him as he came down the bed so we were face to face. "May I ask you a question? Of course you are free to refuse, I wont be upset." I nodded slowly as he kissed my lips and smiled under them. "Move in with me?" He asked against my lips as if he were still kissing me and I had imagined his question. I pulled back sharply and watched him carefully.

"What?"

"Move in here with me. When I'm not close to you I worry, when my girls aren't near me I fear for them also. Having all three of you here with me, would make me very happy. But of course you do not have to accept." I smiled and lay on top of his body as if he was my mattress. He chuckled and rested his hands on my hips and I kissed him deeply.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Yes?" He said astonished as I giggled and nodded. "Thank you, you make me so very happy. I can't see how I can live my life apart from you ever again. You give me reason to be." I bit my lip and blushed as he traced my cheekbone with his finger. "I love you very dearly."

"I don't think I can ever tell you how much I love you, but I'll tell you everyday in hope to find a way." I whispered. He sighed as my body relaxed on top of his, my eyes fluttering closed as his fingers combed through my hair, lulling me to sleep with the soothing action. My eyes darted open when I heard a giggle. I smiled as I found myself in Ephraim's bed, with him curled up to my back, spooning me. Tala was at his open door looking in as she had her hand over her mouth as she blushed adorably.

"Morning mama." She giggled as I bit my lip to stop from blushing, of course it didn't work.

"Morning baby." I said roughly as she carefully walked in and jumped up in the bed and tucked in to me, on top of the covers thankfully, as Ephraim moaned and hugged me tighter from behind as Tala giggled again and peeped over my shoulder to see her papa asleep as his light snores came from his chest.

"Where are your clothes mama?" She whispered as I blushed tenfold.

"Your daddy is really warm from being a wolf so it was too warm to sleep last night." I whispered back as her little lips formed a cute 'o' as she nodded, accepting my excuse.

"Yeah, of course it was. Tala you know what happens between mommy and daddies when they love each other." I was scared to death when I heard Jacob's voice from the door way, holding Angela as Seth blushed from his side. "Bella and papa love each other so their trying to make a baby." He said with a smirk on his face as Tala giggled again. I was blushing from head to toe as Jacob laughed.

"Jake, go away. Take Tala to get some breakfast." Ephraim said gruffly from behind me, startling me again, when his hands started to wonder under the blanket. Jake winked at me as I turned to see Ephraim with his eyes still closed. "Tala kiss." He ordered whilst removing his hands off my body. Tala giggled as she pecked her papa on the lips. "Love you." He murmured sleepily as he pulled me tighter to him as I laughed and turned in his arms to see him so Tala was in between us. She went to kiss me too, but I tickled her sides making her squeal and giggle.

"Come on Tala, let mama and papa get dressed." Jake ordered from the doorway as she jumped up and kissed me quickly before jumping off the bed and running after Jacob.

"Mmm." Ephraim groaned as his hands pulled me closer so our chests were touching. "I'm thinking we lock the door and let Jake have the kids today." I laughed and kissed his plump lips as he sighed and rested his hands on my bum as he quickly pulled me underneath him and put all his body weight on me as I smiled, loving the feel of him crushing me into the mattress. Our kiss deepened as I moaned and bucked my hips as he chuckled. "Refresh my memory, last night you said you would live here with me and our girls. Correct?" I laughed and nodded as he flashed his white pearly teeth at me. "Thank God." He said in relief.

"When would I refuse you?" I teased as he smiled and kissed me.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out either." He grinned. "Come on." He pulled me out of bed to his bathroom as he started running the bath water from his own supply of heated water. "Bathe with me?" He asked. I blushed and nodded as he sat in the water and helped me in to sit between his legs and lay against his chest as he washed my body and then his own. I could have easily fallen asleep again, had it not been for Tala running in and giggling again as she ran off. In her heist she left the bathroom door open for several of Ephraim's sons to see me naked in the bath with Ephraim covered behind me, thanks to my body blocking his from their sight. I blushed scarlet as I covered myself with help from Ephraim. "Shut the door and we'll be out shortly." He said calmly as they shook themselves out of their stupors. "That girl is far too much like me." He laughed.


	4. Dangly Things

_**A/N : **__Hey garden gang! Sorry I haven't updated my stories. No real excuse for it, just started a new job and started a new relationship. _

_So here's another story for you guys to look up if your interested. It's called;_

'Tears of Gold' _by_ 'race junkie'

_It's Bella/Jasper fic and I fell in love with it instantly. If you read it, I'm sure you will too.  
_

_**The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting **_

_**Chapter Four : Dangly Things. **_

_**BPOV**_

My breath was still caught in my throat. I was too shocked to even blush at the embarrassing situation. Ephraim's warm arms still lay on my hips as his large hands covered my nether regions whilst my own hands cupped my breasts. "That girl is far too much like me." Was chuckled from behind me, shaking me from my stupor. Blood pooled in my cheeks, neck and chest as I gasped in mortification and sunk lower into the water. Ephraim only laughed at me as he rubbed circles into my hips. "Isabella." His voice vibrated through his chest, rippling the water as he moved to lay further back into the water, bringing me on top of him.

Turning over so my ass was exposed instead of everything else, he held me close to his chest. "What?" I mumbled as my nose sunk into the small pool of water on Ephraim's chest.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're human, we're all the same, the Gods just blessed you more than the others." He teased as I giggled and dunked the rest of my head into the water. "Now as much as I love watching you go down on me-"

"-Ephraim!" I hissed as I abruptly pulled up.

"As I was saying. As much as this scene pleases me, we do have to meet the others for the family breakfast." We washed up quickly. Ephraim ended up all touchy feely, making me squeal and giggle as he dried us off, by attacking my ribs with tickles instead of rushing to get ready for breakfast.

"Papa! I'm hungry!" Tala yelled outside of the bathroom door, at the same time as barging through said bathroom door, again. We both looked to the door as she evaluated the scene before her. Her little head tilted to the side as her forehead scrunched up. I was leaning over the bathtub trying to grab at Ephraim on the other side, both of stripped of clothes. Her papa holding the bath towel as he stood panting for breath through his laughter.

"Mama?" She asked as I rose my eyebrows and nodded. "Why do you have hair their?" She pointed to my lady hood, making Ephraim burst out laughing again. I glared at him before turning back to his daughter. "And you're bigger here too." She patted her chest as I groaned and blushed, again.

"Baby, when you grow up, you change from being a little girl to a big girl, like me. In a few years time your body will start to change as you grow up into a big girl. One day you'll be able to have babies, which is why big girls have breasts, which can hold milk for their babies. Um, these are breasts." I pointed to my own heavy chest as she nodded, not at least bothered by my nakedness. Ephraim was still quiet.

"So are you having a baby?" I chuckled nervously and shook my head, no. "But yours are bigger than the other big girls." She said as if it was as simple as.

"No, baby. Every girl is different in how they change. Some girls don't have big boobs and others do, just like some girls are taller than others. God made everyone different, the world would be boring if we were all the same, yes?" She nodded. I watched as her eyes lowered, but turned to look at her dad discreetly. I chuckled under my breath as her eyes looked up and widened into saucers.

"What's that?" She pointed to her dad's penis and testicles as I shut my eyes as my chest rose and fell rapidly as I hid my laughter.

"Urm, Bella knows." Ephraim had a delicate pink tinge to his russet cheek as my head snapped over to him and glared as he wrapped the only towel in the bathroom around his waist and left to his, our, room.

"Mama?" She asked quietly, but highly confused. I sighed and nodded.

"If you go to your dad's room and get me something to wear, I'll answer all your questions. Deal?" She nodded with enthusiasm as she ran to get me clothes. I could hear deep rumbles, gruff, masculine and delicate arise from downstairs and internally I groaned. These wolves and there damn super hearing!

"Isabella?" I looked up from my stare outside the small window and just looked at the handsome man before me. "I've told Tala to have that 'talk' with you after breakfast. Here." He held out a dress with pale lilac flowers on the cream fabric. It was a really beautiful dress, mid-thigh length, with a built in corset in the top and a short flowing skirt attached. The straps were about an inch thick, he turned it to my viewing pleasure to see a lace up back with a thick cream ribbon securing the corset together. It was in situations like these I was grateful Sue gave me that make shift razor when I first arrived.

Lifting my arms up, he smirked and let the dress fall down my nude body, turning me to tighten the ribbon at the back. I cringed when my boobs pooled out of the low, square cut neck line. Because that definitely wasn't bringing attention to the topic of conversation. My hair was down in it's natural loose curls as I turned once more to see my mate. "You look beautiful." I blushed and bit my lower lip as he chuckled and captured me in a sweet kiss.

His large hand engulfed my smaller one as he led me into the kitchen and joined dining room where the room seemed to be filled with large bodies, even the women were tall and muscular. Everybody in the small space was russet skinned and damn beautiful, I was envious and my ego bruised, but I refused to let them intimidate me. As Alpha's mate I had to prove myself, even to the family. I was essentially den mother now and as scary as the thought was, I was step mom to these men who were over a hundred years my senior. Fuck.

"Hey Bells!" Jake's happy voice bellowed in the silent entrance we made.

"Morning Jacob." I said pleasantly in a strong voice, which Ephraim squeezed my hand to.

"Have you set the table?" Ephraim asked as a few people murmured agreements. Was there even a table that big? The uncomfortable silence was broken as soon as Tala came sprinting in and straight to my legs, arms up demanding up. "Tala, not until after breakfast." He warned in that stern tone as I rolled my eyes and winked at Tala who giggled.

"Mama." She whispered quietly as I nodded. "I decided I want big breasts like you, not little ones." She nodded seriously as I laughed and squeezed her tightly to me.

"But you will be beautiful no matter how you grow up." I Eskimo kissed her as she blushed and kissed back. "Now where is that sister of yours?" Her eyes widened as she squirmed to get down, gripping my arm she pulled me down to her height as she ran off, leaving a laughing room behind us. She led us outside to a huge table where Leah, Embry and their son Archie sat with Leah holding my baby girl.

"My great nephew Embry and his wife is looking after her for me." I giggled as we reached the small group and sat opposite them. "Embry this is my mama, you know that." She concluded as she reached over the table to tickle Archie's little foot as he sat on the table facing us, propped against Embry's chest. They both chuckled as they nodded.

"It's nice to see you once again Isabella."

"Call me Bella and you too. Thanks for looking after Angel for me."

"Was our pleasure, she's a good girl. Only fussing when she was hungry, just like another little girl we know." Tala scoffed and stood up to go back inside with every one else. "Here you go. Tala is always hyper at there breakfasts." Leah smiled kindly as she gave me Angel who squealed and giggled at me as she smiled.

"Hey to you too." I laughed as I thanked Embry and Leah before following an impatient Tala. "Vengo poco uno." I smiled as she left her impatient stance to one of wonder.

"What did you say mama?" She asked as I smiled, lapsing into Italian easily to distract her.

"I said; 'I'm coming little one', you seem to have already had sugar this morning." I accused as she gasped in mock offence before darting her eyes everywhere but me, instead she chose to sprint her little legs back to her papa. Rolling my eyes I walked after her with Angela. "Lets hope she isn't a bad influence on you. I don't think I could handle two Tala's." Angel just blew spit bubbles at me, completely oblivious to what I was saying. Probably for the best.

Re-entering the kitchen, I spotted Tala hiding behind one of her brothers, nephews, or whatever relation he could possibly be to her. I scoffed. Chicken. Tala noticed me as her eyes widened, she darted behind the man as he looked at her curiously, then on closer inspection I noticed it wasn't a relation at all, it was bloody Collin. "Tala." I warned. She peeped around the corner and grimaced. "Venire qui!" I pointed to the floor in front of me, as her head bowed and she slowly walked forward.

"I'm sorry mama. Papa said I'm not allowed to eat sweets before breakfast." She didn't make eye contact with me as I sighed, kneeling before her and tilting her chin up I kissed her nose softly.

"Non farlo di nuovo." She looked up questioningly. "Not to do it again. Understood? Your papa tells you not to eat sweets or cake before breakfast because now you wont be as hungry and your little body wont get the right foods it needs to grow into a big girl. You said you want to be a big girl like me, well you have to eat correctly. Okay baby?" She looked nervously and nodded frantically.

"Mama." She said sadly as if this was a life or death situation. "I always sneak sweeties before the big breakfast, will I not grow up now?" I had to fight off laughing as I shook my head.

"No, your still young, but a clean slate from now on. No more sweeties before breakfast." She nodded as I playfully smacked her behind. "Go play outside, Tala. You need to work off that sugar." She didn't hesitate to run and play as I got back up, my bare feet on the cool wood floor as warm hands engulf my midsection. I turned quickly, trying not to squish Angel between us, but she still gurgled happily as she reached for her papa.

"Hello you." He beamed as he took Angela from me easily. Holding her securely as he held her above his head and brought her back down for an Eskimo kiss. Her squeals of happiness lit up the room as he cradled her in the crook of his elbow and pulled me into his other side. "Is everything done?" He asked, again several people agreed. "Well, let's go out and sit down to eat then." I was pulled out of the house and moved towards the table once again.

"How many children do you have?" I asked.

"Half a dozen of so?" Seeing my unimpressed look he sighed and looked around him. "Right before we eat, I should introduce Bella to everyone. My children here, their children there, their children there and any of their children should be too young to be alone, so they stay with their parents." Everyone groaned, but did as they said. I counted eight of his children, excluding Tala who was still hyper and running about. "Tala!" He ordered. Levi quickly scooped her up and held her to him as she squealed. Nine, nine children. Wasn't bad for his age.

"We have; my eldest son, Levi, Joshua, Kanti, my eldest daughter, Quil, Deson, Elsie, Palo, Jacy and Tala." He had three girls and six boys. He pulled me down to the next group which was considerably bigger. I head counted nineteen.

"My grand children. Levi's children; Billy, Thomas and Rachel. Joshua's son, Sam. Kanti's children; Frenchie and Nathaniel. Quil's sons; Quil Jr, Henson and Tobias. Deson's children; Carly, Gwen, Francesca and his son Kelly. Elsie's boy; Matthew. Palo's children; Embry, Jade and Katie. And lastly Jacy's children; Coren and Kory."

"Now my great Grandchildren." He laughed as I shook my head whilst smiling. "Billy's children; Jacob, Rebecca and Rachel. It gets confusing now, they named their children after each other, some haven't thank fully." He teased as they all chuckled. "Thomas has one son called, Cal. Rachel has; William, Thomas and Freddy. Sam's imprint was in an accident with a werewolf and was left infertile, but they have a girl called Sarah who was adopted, but she's my great grandchild none the less." He smiled honestly as everyone agreed. "We're very lucky Emily is still with us.

Frenchie is still waiting to find his imprint before having children, like a lot of my greats, I just think they don't want to follow my route with such a big family." He teased, but his 'greats' as he called them, all agreed. "Nathaniel is like his brother. Quil Jr has another Quil and Sorn. Henson has; Nora and Quil. Tobias is waiting. Carly has; Kevin, Regal and Niccolo. Gwen and Francesca are waiting. Kelly has; Lyle and Ephy, my little girl is named after me." He announced proudly as everyone chuckled. "Matthew has Deson and Kibby. Embry has; Embry, Palo and Aaron. Jade has, Tommy, Levi and Josh. Katie and Kory are waiting and Coren has Abigail.

I wont even start with everyone's imprints and partners. It took me ages to remember everyone's names, especially the repetitive ones, and I still get them wrong." He chuckled, but they all nodded at their Alpha. "Right now, Levi let go of your sister, Bella is right, she needs to wear the sugar off. Everyone take a seat and lets get breakfast over." They all moved to the table like the food would disappear before they got seated. I smiled as I looked up to Ephraim.

"So?" I said in a small voice as he handed me Angel. "You have a big family, but a very loving one. I can see the respect they have for you, the admiration and adoration. You're a very lucky man."

"I am very blessed. Especially to now have another daughter and lover join my family." He sighed. "Loosing my wives was hard, having to raise my children with different women, who were adding to my brood and then leaving me all over again, it wasn't just me it affected, me and my children had to stick together, we were all we had, then the big reveal came out and we built this safe haven, my priority was to protect my family, then I had to protect La Push and my people. Only then was it the rest of humanity. But I'll never stop regretting not finding you earlier."

"Ephraim, you would have had to travel hundreds, maybe even thousands of miles to have found me. We're here now and we're not going anywhere. I promise. I'm yours forever." Lowering his face to mine, he tenderly kissed my pouting lips, not rushing until the family started to complain about being hungry.

" Come on." We sat at head of table and ate with an easy flow of conversation going through everyone.

"So Tala tells us you will be having an interesting conversation about father's genitals, later." Everyone chuckled as I blushed and Ephraim growled as Tala perked up to listen in. Palo sat back with an expecting grin on his face. "She also tells us that she's going to have big breasts like her mama." He wiggled his eyebrows as my blush ran down my neck and chest. Ephraim's growl got louder as I patted his thigh under the table as he placed his hand atop of mine and squeezed it.

"Yes, apparently she likes to walk in and knock later." I smiled coyly at Ephraim as he smirked back. "So I had to answer some of her questions, it's best she learns from someone who will be honest with her than someone else who would take advantage of her innocence." They agreed with me and let the subject drop, well, everyone but Tala. She climbed up on my lap and scrutinized her father and then the rest of the table.

"Do all boys have that dangly thing between their legs or is it just big boys?" Everyone choked on what they were swallowing as they erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Come on baby girl, you obviously can't wait any longer." I gave Ephraim Angela and moved to carry Tala away, but they all said to stay. I blushed and nodded. Sitting Tala on the table in front of me. "Okay, so little boys all have 'dangly things' but just like little girls their dangly bits grow, just like a girls breasts. A boys dangly bits is called a penis, they also have testicles which are behind the boys penis. Just like a little girl, boys grow up to make babies, their testicles are the sacks which carry sperm."

"Sperm?" She questioned, truly intrigued.

"Is there anything she shouldn't know? She's only eight." I asked Ephraim. He shook his head and told me to continue. "Sperm is like mini babies, like tadpoles." She nodded slowly as she giggled and wriggled her index finger in a swimming motion, I chuckled and nodded. "Exactly. So when a big boy is ready to make a baby his penis goes erect, that means it gets hard and straight, like this." I stiffened my finger as she nodded. "Not like papa earlier, he wasn't ready to make a baby so he was dangly." Ephraim chuckled next to me as I let my finger fall over in a limp way.

"How does papa's sperm get into your tummy?" She asked as everyone laughed, obviously paying attention to our lesson.

"When you go to the toilet your pee comes from inside you, doesn't it?" She nodded. "Behind your pee hole is another opening, now when a big boy is ready to make a baby he will get erect, he will put his penis to the big girls opening and then they make love, when the boy has an orgasm, which means he releases his sperm, it goes into the girls belly and inside the girl is an egg-"

"There's an egg in your belly!" She shouted as I laughed and shook my head. "Did you swallow the egg whole?" I couldn't stop laughing, but calmed myself as did everyone else. She looked so confused.

"A big girl's egg is inside her belly and it's very small, it's not like an egg from a hen. The sperm have a race to get to the egg, the fastest one goes inside of the egg and that's when the baby starts to grow, because the baby is made from the girls egg and the boys sperm. Does that make sense?" She nodded slowly then shook her head.

"How does the penis and testicles get into the girl?" I shook my head.

"They don't. The testicles stay outside of the girls opening. The sperm from the testicles shoot up the erect penis. It's like a gun and the testicles are the bullets holder, and the sperm is the bullet. Is that easier to understand?" She nodded enthusiastically once again.

"What's the trigger?"

"The love making."

"But mama, Collin is a big boy and he can have a baby. I'm too little, does that mean he doesn't love me?" She whimpered as I shushed her and shook my head as I pulled her into my arms and cradled her as her little legs straddled my thighs.

"No, because he loves you he will wait for you to be a big girl. Do you ever see him with any other big girl but you or your family?" She shook her head. "You know he's imprinted on you, so you're his one and only. That's special baby." She nodded and sniffled against my collar bone as she tightened her grip. "Bloody sugar rushes, there's always a downer." Ephraim laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So when are you and papa going to have a baby?"


	5. Red Night

_**A/N : **__Hey people! I'm giving you another story suggestion… simply because I find this fun. So.._

Imperfect love _by _lucyferina

_It's a Jared/Bella story and if I didn't think it was good, I wouldn't suggest it. :P_

_**The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprinting**_

_**Chapter Five : Red Night. **_

_**BPOV**_

"So when are you and papa going to have a baby?" For the second time today, my face heated up as Ephraim simply chuckled and wrapped an arm over my shoulder to pull me closer to his warm body.

"When my genitals go hard." All the men and most of the women laughed. Tala didn't look very impressed as she glared at her father. Apparently understanding that it was a joke and not an actual answer. She shuffled closer to whisper to me.

"Will you answer me, mama?" She asked quietly, even I had trouble hearing her, let alone anyone further away. I sighed and pulled back from her to see her pretty face as I sucked my lower lip in to my mouth and shrugged. Tala's little chest sighed sadly as I pulled her into my warmth once more, just to hug her as the others around the table continued talking and laughing at me trying to help Tala learn about sex.

"It depends. There are many factors involved when trying to make a baby." She perked up eagerly, happy that I was answering her honestly. "For one, the couple should be in love. Also, God likes us to be married before we have sex or make babies. I haven't had children before, so the thought does worry me about what to expect and if I'm personally ready to create a little baby. What if me and your dad have different idea's of how to bring up the baby, it could lead to fights and possibly me and your papa not loving each other any more."

"But imprinting means you mate for life!" She protested as I agreed.

"Honey, that's another thing. Your papa thinks I could turn into a protector, so I don't know how me having a baby could affect that or if my ability to change into a wolf could harm the baby. There are lots of things that grown ups need to discuss before having a baby."

"But if you do want a baby with papa, will you tell me first?" She asked with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. I laughed and kissed her head as I accepted her request.

"Of course." She squealed happily as her papa pulled her over to his lap, with both our girls in his arms, me by his side and his family around him, he looked thoroughly contented. All the children had finished their meal and ran off to go play as the adults continued to talk. Ephraim had practically pulled me onto his lap as soon as Tala had left with the other kids. Angela was happily snoozing into Ephraim's bare chest whilst I played with her little fingers as she unconsciously gripped them into her tiny clutch.

A baby with Ephraim would be perfect. Sneakily looking up at said man, I bit my lip thinking of how our baby would look. Would they have a softer tone of his skin colour? My boring brown eyes or his endless black pools? His high cheek bones or my discreet ones? His inviting lips or my plump ones?

My curiosity spread to his own children. They were a handsome family. Levi was practically his fathers clone, say for his shorter hair and more narrow nose and lighter eyes, almost grey. His body was more leaner and his face was more gaunt and sharper, but not any less attractive. Joshua was more softer in his looks, his skin was slightly darker as was his eyes, compared to Levi. He was more fleshy than the others excessive muscular frames, but he still looked like he shouldn't be messed with.

Ephraim's first daughter, Kanti, looked wild, hard, rough, but very stunning. She looked nothing like Ephraim say for her eyes, I'd never seen a human with such dark eyes. Her body was toned, but not overly so like her male siblings. Her bone structure was sharp and very striking. Quil, Deson and Elsie were triplets. They had a different mother to the eldest three children and it was easy to see. Their skin was lighter, the boys were identical twins with lighter brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, it seemed everything they did was identical, done at exactly the same time. The boys were both muscular, like American football players physique, but with extra height. They were the tallest after Levi and Ephraim. Elsie, however was the shortest child. Her hair was beautiful curled locks in the same colour as her brothers, but her facial features were softer, a more feminine Ephraim with soft eyes and a more curvy figure compared to her older sister.

Palo had a different mother again, his hair was buzz short and his face was a lot younger. Deep brown eyes and a happy go lucky smile, much like Jacob's. With high cheek bones and soft creamy russet skin, his shoulders were broad and his physique was the largest next to Ephraim. Jacy was the perfect man to be called a 'pretty boy' even though he was very much male, he looked rather feminine and soft. He was much like Joshua with his softer tonal body. Everything about him was soft, his eyes, his smile. He was shy and rather withdrawn from the rest of the group, his partner was male, but Ephraim had explained to me that shape shifters, if in male wolves who imprinted on other male wolves, they were capable of creating a womb to have children. Which is what happened to Jacy and his husband, they now had Coren and Kory and had one grand daughter, Abigail. And then there was Tala, my beautiful baby girl.

"What's got you thinking so hard." Hot breath ghosted over my ear, before soft lips kissed my cheek.

"How beautiful your family is." I smiled up at him as he smiled back and chuckled deeply. "And what our babies would look like. Then I was thinking about how it is possible for male shape shifters to create a womb for homosexual couples to bare children, but think it's amazing that it is possible."

"And what do you think our children will look like?"

"Hopefully, like you. Your perfect to me." Nuzzling into his neck and kissing up to his lips, a soft sigh escaped his rounded lips as we kissed sweetly.

"We may have a problem there." His forehead rested against my own as I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"How?" I smiled easily as he stroked my cheek lovingly.

"You just happen to be perfect to me too." Eskimo kissing me I giggled as I bumped my nose to his, my lips demanding his attention. Our kiss was slow and languid, carefully taking time to explore one another's mouths. My fingers skimmed his stubbly jaw, my other hand clutched his bicep. His free hand pulled at my waist to pull me closer. My body protested as he pulled back, breaking our kiss with my own whimper resounding as he looked smug watching my ghosted eyes cloud with lust and love for him.

"Mean." I pouted as he chuckled and kissed my forehead teasingly.

"I can just imagine how wanton she'll be when mating season comes around." Kanti laughed as the other wolves agreed with her. Seeing my confusion she continued. "When wolves go into mating season the Submissive wolf is usually the wolf to give off pheromones, attracting Dominants to mate with it and impregnate it. In cases where there is a wolf and human, the wolf gives off the pheromone and attracts his/her mate to them. In your case, we might have to call in the Cullen's." Ephraim growled and clutched me and Angela to him in a death grip.

"No!" He said menacingly, leaving no room for questioning.

"Your such a hypocrite!" She growled back and stood tall to look intimidating. "You want the strongest possible pups, yet you know she needs to phase for that. The only way she'll change is if she's in close contact with them! Their not the bad ones! Carlisle hasn't even drank human's blood in his afterlife." She was growling and shaking as she glared at her father. "It was ok when it was me and Elsie, or the other female wolves. Why not her too? Does she mean that much more to you than us?"

"No." I answered and then blushed for interrupting. I turned to Ephraim. "You let your own babies go to these people to help them change, but not me? I know you love your family more than anything, so treat me like you would them. If you want the strongest pups, then I have to do this for you and our tribe. If your daughter trusts them, then so do I." Pulling away from him and taking Angela with me, he looked at me sadly as I sighed with just the same amount of sorrow. "Would you treat Angela or our babies like you just spoke to your daughter? After you've apologised to Kanti, come find me and then we'll talk like adults." Kissing his forehead, I left.

"I like her." I heard once I was a fair distance away and smiled to myself. Angela was squirming to get down so I gently placed her on the cool grass. Squealing as she started crawling. I sat near her and watched as she waddled over to me and used me to help her stand up.

"Angel!" I said proudly at her first attempt to pull herself up to start walking. She looked up at me in confusion as I said her name. She babbled away in annoyance to herself as she leaned too far back and plopped on her bum. Muttering to herself, she tried again and giggled when she stayed standing. "Aw, your such a big girl, huh?" I smiled as she started wobbling, instinctively my hands went to support her back to keep her standing.

Looking up at me, she gave me a pretty smile as she flopped forward onto me as I laughed and picked her up whilst I laid back onto the grass and placed her on my chest, her little belly against mine as she rested her head on my boobs. I snorted and stroked through her short dark curls. Closing my eyes I kept a small smile on my face as Angel's breathing evened out. Soon after, a little body ran between my legs and gently placed themselves on me, next to Angela as I opened my eyes to see a warn out Tala already passed out on top of me. Using one hand to support Angel, the other softly stroked Tala's back which was covered with her long hair.

"Test two: Complete." I heard a soft voice murmur as I creaked open my eyes to see Jacy lying right next to me. I snorted and huffed.

"Bloody tests." I grumbled as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, so my head was pillowed on his solid arm, which was surprising since he looked so soft.

"Come on Tala, go sleep on your bed." Elsie came over and picked up Tala as she grumbled tiredly and latched onto her sister. Palo was with her and held his hands out for Angel, I easily manoeuvred her to place in Palo's practised hands. "Dad is just talking to Kanti, he'll come over soon enough." I shrugged and smiled at them in farewell as they both left, taking the girls with them.

"You're going to be good for him." Jacy stated, which made me turn to look at him as he smiled encouragingly. "No one stands up to him or questions his decisions. You do. He needs that, the rest of us are too chicken shit to go up against him, he's a bloody aggressive wolf if you get on his wrong side, but the imprint will ensure he never harms you, just wants to keep you safe and protected." I nodded slowly.

"Wont that be a problem when, or if, I turn into a shape shifter. I'll have to go outside of the fence and protect our tribe?"

"Ah, that's where my dad is protective over the girls. They only protect the wall and inside the wall."

"That's sexist!" I sat up as Jacy chuckled.

"No, that's my dad. He's a big softy really." I rolled my eyes. "You probably know that already though. He's always had a soft spot for children, but seeing him with your Angela it's really…heart warming."

"It is. I never thought I'd have to step into the shoes of our mum, but watching Ephraim step into dad's?"

"He was the best dad when we were little, always played with us and taught us about the nature around us, how to live off of the land. When I told him I wasn't attracted to girls, he simply kissed my head and hugged me, telling me everyone is different and he loved me just the same. When I got pregnant with my babies, the look he gave me, he was so proud." His eyes were swimming with tears as he smiled down at me. "And when my babies, Coren and Kory, were born I finally understood why he looked and felt as proud as he was."

"Now who's a softy?" I nudged him with my shoulder as he chuckled and pulled me to lie down on his warm chest. "And you have a grandchild, don't you?"

"My Coren has a daughter called Abigail. She's the sweetest little thing. I finally saw how my dad could love everyone around him so easily. After holding her for the first time, it felt so easy, life just seemed effortless." I felt his fingers thread through my tresses as I sighed and let the warm sun heat up my skin.

"Careful Jacy, I may get jealous." A voice as warm as the sun opened my eyes as I smiled. Watching Ephraim look down at his son and me relaxing together and talking. "What are you talking about?" He asked carefully.

"My boys and Abigail." And there it was, the pride, the absolute devotion and adoration in his voice. Ephraim's own eyes seemed to glow with just as much pride as his son. Jacy stood up, helping me as he went. "Well, I'll let you two talk. It was nice talking Isabella." Kissing my head he hugged his dad with one arm before walking back to the house.

"I'm sorry." He said straight away as I bit my lip and nodded. "Kanti understands why I want to protect you from The Cullen family. You see, the Cullen's are vampires, but their diet is off of animals instead of humans. They are good people, but that prejudice is hard to let go of. It was their kind that put the world into the state it is in now. All of them, say for their leader, Carlisle, has tasted human blood and fed off of them till the death. They could so easily be dangerous to you and I can't loose you. None of my girls know how hard it was to let them go to the Cullen's, it burned my heart to take them there."

"It's okay, I understand."

"No, not really. They are mine." He was shaking slightly, not sure if it was anger or sadness, but I kept quiet. "Their blood is my blood. I gave them their lives and watching them go into something so dangerous, it was hard. I can't even let my own children any further than the wall!" He laughed as I smiled softly. "Sure the boys go further out than the girls, but their my little girls, no matter how old they are." I laughed as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped himself around me.

"Your such a chick." I teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, get used to it, I'll be just the same with ours."

"I can't wait."

(~)~(~)~(*B&E*)~(~)~(~)

_Volterra, Italy._

"Trice, lost the girl. He managed to salvage some of his vulgar behaviour. Her father survived, barely. He's just finished his change now." The male draped in thick red robes, bowed deeply, his chin skimming the marble flooring. Long silver strands of blonde hair pooled over his shoulders and hid his face from his masters. Red irises burned the hard stone as his glare intensified, full of anger for the pathetic attempt of his servant that could easily lead to his ultimate death. Kneeling over himself with his palms against the cold surface, he was completely vulnerable.

"This displeases me." The burning of ice invaded the bowing mans' insides as it spread through his body and wrapped around every muscle and dead organ of his body. His body snapped up, like a puppets strings, he was manipulated to move closer to the five thrones before him. His neck exposed, his cloak limply fell to the floor he had currently been pressed upon.

"Such a worthless life." A deep, throaty, husky voice hissed as black silk blindfolded the now terrified server. "Tell your man to go back and find my mate!"

"I can't sire! He's dead." The man pleaded for forgiveness, for life.

"Then you better know where he lost them and where she went next. If she is not here within the month, you wont have a family to come back to. If you think after that, that you need to return, don't count on staying with us for long. Hell has been calling for a very long time now."

"Brother, patience." A soothing, patronising voice cooed with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Rudi, knows the consequence for his failure." The vampire nodded pleadingly. "But… perhaps, a reminder of what he faces to lose, will encourage his success?" An evil grin spread on the pasty skin of the ancient leader. "Jane, dear?" Screams echoed in the dome room as a beautiful blonde child walked effortlessly whilst dragging a scared woman behind her.

The vampire, Rudi, tensed. His chest growled and his throat hissed in protest. His young niece, Caroline, was sobbing, tears stained on her soft, human cheeks. "I feel rather thirsty now." The leader laughed mockingly at the man he was tormenting.

Sleek, elegant fingers wrapped firmly around the human's throat as she begged and cried for her life. "Be grateful I'm not. She, along with your family, vampires or humans, will be killed if you don't bring my mate back with you in one month's time."

"Rudi!" The girl begged confusedly.

"You better leave, time is running out." His body was thrown heavily to the floor. He stood up and without further ado, left.

The hunt had begun.


End file.
